


Christmas Date

by blacklilyqueen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas cliches, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, One Blanket, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklilyqueen/pseuds/blacklilyqueen
Summary: You and Steve are fake dating over the holidays, to stoo your family from asking annoying questions. While you’re on your way to them a blizzard forces you to spend the night together in a motel.This story basically contains all Christmas clichés I could come up with. Fake dating, being snowed in, on bed/one blanket, heater is not working… I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Captain America & Reader, Captain America/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

You were sitting at one of the tables near the window and watching the tiny snowflakes slowly falling down from the sky, covering everything they landed on under a thick white blanket. The hot cup of coffee in your hand smelled deliciously like cinnamon and warmed your hands that were still freezing from the cold outside that you only managed to escape a few minutes ago. While you were waiting for him and admiring the beautiful view you heard the Christmas Carols playing from the speakers and filling the entire coffee shop with their wonderful sound.

Three playing children that were throwing snowballs at each other had occupied your attention so much that you didn’t even notice it when he sat down across from you.

“So distracted that I don’t even get a ‘hello?’” He asked after you still didn’t seem to respond to his presence. Surprised by the sudden sound of his voice, you turned to the other side of the table to see Steve sitting there grinning at you. You couldn’t help it, but chuckle a bit.

“Sorry, don’t worry, my attention is all yours now. I was caught up thinking about the holidays.”

“It’s fine, y/n. You must have interesting plans for the holidays then, if you’re getting so caught up by them. Are you going to visit your family this year?”

“Yes, my parents are inviting everyone home over the holidays. My brothers, my aunt and uncle and all of my cousins are going to be there, I haven’t seen them for so long,” you thought about your dad’s birthday, when you saw all of them the last time. It was great and you really missed them, but you also had to thought how exhausting they could be. Your mother constantly being worried about you living in New York City. Your dad not taking your job as composite sketch artist serious. Your cousin bragging about her amazing boyfriend. Your aunt constantly asking you when you were going to bring someone home, the only question that could also stop your mother from ranting about all the dangers of New York. You could already see their worried looks in front of your inner eye. You were just praying that your mother wouldn’t try to set you up with one of her friend’s sons again.

“And yet you don’t really seem to be looking forward to it,” your worries must have shown on your face, because Steve was giving you a concerned look. One thing you’ve learned about Steve in the past year was really observant when it came to the people around him. It was a trait you admired a lot, but that could be really annoying when he was noticing things you didn’t want to talk about.

“It’s complicated. I love my family and I’m really looking forward to see them again, but I don’t want them to ask me things about my love life, like why I’m never bringing anyone home and stuff like that. It’s annoying and exhausting. But enough of that, they’re not here now, so I don’t have to think of that. What about you? Any plans for the holidays?”

“Not really,” you could see it in his eyes that he still wasn’t fully convinced you’re fine, but he also didn’t want to force you to talk about things you didn’t want to talk about. “Everyone I used to know is dead and I haven’t met a lot of other people except the other Avengers yet. Tony was thinking about throwing a party, but then he and Pepper decided to go on vacation over the holidays. Nat is on some sort of secret mission, Thor’s obviously not here and Clint and Bruce are gone without anyone knowing where they are. Well, at least they didn’t tell anyone, I’m sure Fury knows where they are anyway. So I guess I’ll just spent Christmas on my own.”

“I’m sorry,” you were staring at your cup, trying to think of something to cheer him up, when it suddenly hit you, “Wait, I got an idea. You can come visit my family with me and we’ll pretend you’re my boyfriend.”

While you were totally convinced of your plan and were grinning from ear to ear, your eyes sparkling with excitement, Steve just looked more confused than you have ever seen him before. You were sure that he must have thought you’ve gotten out of your mind, so you decided to explain to him why this was such a great idea.

“Listen, I know this sounds crazy, but it’s actually perfect. You won’t have to spend Christmas alone and will be with one of your friends instead. And I won’t have to listen to stupid complains about when I’m finally going to get a boyfriend and in case they complain about something else, I got moral support from you.”

You weren’t entirely sure if he would actually agree to your plan, so you were just hoping for the best. It seemed like forever until he finally responded to you.

“Alright, I guess I’m your new _boyfriend_ then.”

After it was settled for Steve to come with you, you actually started to relax. You didn’t even realize how tense you were before and how much all of this had stressed you. But during the next weeks you couldn’t wait to see your family and were completely calm. Your plan was to arrive at your parents’ at the evening of the 23rd. You had to work that day, so you couldn’t make it earlier, but you wanted to be already there on the 24th, so you could help your parents prepare everything for Christmas Eve.

Steve and you had already arranged that you would pick him up after work and then start driving to your parents. It was a six-hour ride, but luckily you could leave your work at 4pm. You sent him a text as soon as you left work and got into your car. You’ve spent the last day wrapping all the presents and packing your bag, which were now all laying safely in the trunk of your car. When you reached Steve’s apartment, he was already waiting outside the building, a single bag in his hand. He quickly put it to your pile of bags and got into the car.

Over the last couple of years, those car rides to your parents always seemed so long and could get boring really quick, but having someone by your side to talk to made this whole thing really entertaining. The fact that you and Steve took turns driving also made it a lot easier for you to finally relax after work.

“How did your parents react when you told them I was coming with you?” Steve looked over to you shortly and then turned his head back to the road. The last weeks had been very stressful and you two didn’t have time to actually talk, except for a few short phone calls.

“My mum was _delighted_. She wouldn’t stop asking me questions. She was actually a bit mad that I didn’t tell her earlier, so I had to tell her we wanted to keep it secret for a while. My dad wasn’t so sure about what he should think about his little girl bringing home a guy, but when he found out it is Captain America, he was thrilled. He loves you ever since he’s been a child.”

“Really? Wow, I would have never thought that people would still be excited by this whole Captain thing 70 years later. I understand why people get excited again, but I was still stuck in ice when your dad was a child. It’s unbelievable,” you tried to read his expression. You knew he loved that he was able to inspire people and maybe get them to do some good as well, but you also knew how uncomfortable this whole Cap thing could make him feel. You’ve already begged your father not to pelt him with questions.

“My dad’s not your only fan in the family. My little nephews and my niece were also head over heels when they heard you’d come. You’re their hero.”

“Well, I hope I’ll still be after they’ve met me,” you both started laughing and kept on driving.

It was 7pm when it started snowing. At 7:30pm you heard the first warning on the radio because of heavy snowstorms all over the east coast and you already started to have troubles seeing everything clearly. At 8pm the warnings went from snowstorms to actual blizzards. It was during that time that you both decided to better stop driving and spend the night in the next motel. Even though you only had two more hours to go, you both agreed that it was irresponsible to keep driving. While Steve was driving the car into the parking lot of the motel, you called your mom to tell her that you two wouldn’t be able to make it today and would come home tomorrow morning. 

When you opened the door and got out of the car, you were immediately hit by a wind gust. You heard the slamming of the driver’s door and turned around to see Steve getting around the car to you. You both grabbed your bags from the trunk and walked forwards the motel, hoping they’d still have two rooms for you.

As you were walking over the parking lot, you suddenly felt some ice under your feet. Unfortunately you realized this too late, slipped on it and were already falling down to the ground. You could feel Steve’s hand trying to catch you, but it seemed like luck wasn’t on either of your side, and he started to slip on the ice as well. Only seconds after you hit the snowy ground with your back, you could suddenly feel Steve’s weight on top of you.

Other than you he had been able to stop himself from hitting his head on the ground – or better said on your head) – by reaching out his arms to stop his fall. Now his arms were resting on each side of you, while your faces were only inches apart. You could feel his warm breath on your skin, while he was hovering above you. For a moment you just lay there, staring at each other. As you looked into his eyes, you noticed that they weren’t entirely blue as you always thought, but instead had a bit of green in them as well. You were so caught up in each other that you both seemed to forget the heavy wind around you.

When Steve realized he couldn’t catch you, he was hoping that you didn’t get hurt by either the fall or by him landing on you. His first instinct after falling on you was to ask if you’re alright, but before he had the chance to he suddenly got distracted by how close you were to him. As he looked at you his eyes wandered down to your lips for a split second. A sudden desire to lean down and kiss those soft lips of yours overwhelmed him.

He was already about to get closer to you, when something pulled him out of his trance. He didn’t know what it was, maybe the cold snow under his fingers, maybe the sound of some door slamming, as someone else left their car to find shelter at the motel. What he knew was that even though he wanted to kiss you, it wouldn’t have been the right thing to do now. And so he resisted the urge to kiss you and decided to get up again instead.

Before you knew what just happened Steve was already off of you again. He was offering you a hand to help you get up that you gratefully took. As you were standing again, you felt a sudden dizziness. You thought that maybe you just hit your head a bit, but you also weren’t sure if a certain blond had something to do with that as well.

“Are you okay?” Steve looked at you worriedly.

“Yes, I’m totally fine. The fall just took me by surprise and I was shocked for a moment, but I’m fine, don’t worry,” you couldn’t tell him about your dizziness, because you know he would think you’ve hurt yourself in the fall. Besides, it was already getting better and you definitely didn’t want him to know that he was the cause of your current state of mind. Luckily Steve didn’t ask any further questions and you two entered the motel.

“Good evening, can I help you?”, the receptionist seemed nice and smiled at you as you walked forwards her.

“Hello, we need two rooms for one night.”

“I’m sorry. We’re almost fully booked, because of the blizzard. A lot of people showed up here today, hoping that the storm will be over until tomorrow. We only got one room left, could you two share one?”

You looked at Steve. Normally you wouldn’t have a problem sharing a room with him, but after what just happened, you were hoping for some space alone to clear out your thoughts. Steve didn’t seem to care and just gave you a shrug with his shoulders, so you told the receptionist you would take the room. After she gave you the key you walked up to the second floor.

When you opened the door and entered the room relief fulfilled your whole body. There were two single beds in the room. At least you wouldn’t have to share one. You didn’t know what you would have done if you would have to lay in the same bed as Steve. Your thoughts were still circling around the fall and around Steve and his beautiful dreamy eyes. For sure you wouldn’t have been able to sleep if you knew he was this close to you.

Steve was relieved as well. He wasn’t able to stop thinking about kissing you, since your lips were so close to his. When the receptionist said you would have to share a room his mind had wandered to you to laying close to close next to each other. His arms wrapped around you and his lips finally touching yours. But you were his friend and he didn’t want to risk that. He also couldn’t say that you shouldn’t have to share a room, because this would mean he’d have to explain why. And he didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable around him. Having separate beds at least saved him from having to lay next to you, but being unable to touch you.

After you put your bags in the room, you decided to go get something to eat from the little bistro downstairs and go to bed afterwards, so you’d be able to keep driving tomorrow as soon as possible. While putting your stuff in the room you had also realized that there weren’t any blankets in the room, so you decided to get some as well after you grabbed something to eat.

As you approached the reception you couldn’t see the woman from before at first and were already concerned that she might have left and you would have to spend your night without any blankets. But only a second later the woman appeared behind you.

“Hello, I’m so sorry, we just had a few technical problems, because of the blizzard, I hope you didn’t have to wait to long. What can I do for you?”

“No, it’s fine, we just came here. There weren’t any blankets in our room and we wanted to ask if you could give us two.”

“Of course. I’m so sorry. We were in such a rush preparing all the rooms, because so many people came here today, that we must have forgotten to put some in there. But don’t worry we got a pile of extra blankets, I’m going to get you some from there,” she left and went into one of the rooms nearby. It didn’t take long for her to return, but when she did she looked somehow guilty, “I am so so sorry, I really have to apologize to you. A lot of people asked for some extra blankets today, so we only got one left. Could you two maybe share one? It’s big enough for two.”

You didn’t know what to say. It obviously wasn’t the woman’s fault and you weren’t angry at her and yet you were upset about this. Would you and Steve have to share the blanket now? Definitely not, not after what happened before. And Steve didn’t seem to think about sharing the blanket as well.

“You should take it. I’ll be fine, I mean we can just turn up the heater,” Steve obviously wanted to leave the blanket to you and you were sure that he wouldn’t let you talk him out of that. But before you could even try to, the receptionist interrupted you.

“About the heater, remember those technical problems I mentioned? Our heaters aren’t working at the moment, that’s why so many people wanted a second blanket. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” it wasn’t, but you didn’t want to be rude, “We’ll figure something out.”

You took the blanket and the two of you walked to your room. As soon as you closed the door behind you, you both turned towards each other and said: “You’re taking the blanket.

“Y/n, I’m not letting you freeze.”

“We’re only here, because we wanted to visit my parents, it’s my fault, so you’ll get the blanket.”

“This is not your fault. Just take the blanket. I was frozen for 70 years and even before that the cold never bothered me anyway.”

“Fair point, Elsa,” Steve gave you a confused look, reminding you that he still didn’t get most pop culture references, “Doesn’t matter. Anyway, I’m not letting you sleep without the blanket.”

“I’m not letting you sleep without one,” you already knew that there was only one solution to your problem and yet you didn’t want to admit it. The blanket was big enough for both of you, but you would have to cuddle together really close to both fit into one of the small beds. Now you wished you would have had only one bed, but at least a full-size one.

Steve also knew what the only solution to this problem was. Just like you the thought of sharing one of the small beds with the other sent shivers down his spine. At the same time he was looking forward to being this close to you and was also extremely scared by it.

None of you had said anything yet, but you both knew what the other was thinking. You were the one to finally say the words, both of you were trying to avoid.

“Maybe we should just share the blanket.”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

“Why not? We’re both friends. We can lay in the same bed without a problem, right?”

“Right.”

You both weren’t fully convinced, but you tried to cover it up. While Steve was getting ready in the bathroom, you slipped into the bed. It was actually pretty comfortable for a motel and you usually would have started falling asleep right now and there, if your thoughts wouldn’t have wandered to Steve all the time. Knowing that he would slip under the blanket to you soon, made your heart beat faster.

You didn’t know why you were suddenly feeling like this around him. You’ve been friends for so long and you’ve never had this kind of feelings for him before. Of course you had noticed how absolutely breath-taking he looked and how kind hearted, brave and compassionate he was, but still you’ve never seen him as anything else than a friend. Maybe you really just hit your head when you felt down.

When you suddenly felt the mattress moving, you knew Steve was laying down next to you. Your back had been facing the room and he must have left the bathroom so quiet that you had neither seen nor heard him. While he was laying down you felt his arm brush against you, making goose bumps appear on your skin. His back was against yours as you both lay there, trying not to get to close to one another.

“Is this okay? Do you have enough space?” Steve asked you with sincere solicitude in his voice.

“Yeah, just don’t steal all of the blanket,” you’ve heard him chuckle at your little joke and actually started to relax a bit again. For a while you both just lay there. You knew Steve wasn’t sleeping because his breathing was way too heavy and you couldn’t sleep because your head was still filled with too many thoughts. The fact that Steve was moving around at one point didn’t make this any better. Now you could feel his warm breath tickle your neck, driving you absolutely insane.

Before you could even think about what you were doing, you were turning around as well. You both were now face to face with one another. Your thoughts started fantasizing about his lips only inches away from yours. One movement of your head would have been enough to touch them and explore them with your own. For a second you thought you saw Steve leaning in forwards you, coming closer to your mouth. But your lips never met. The dim light coming through the window wasn’t enough to be sure anyway.

You both kept looking at each other like you did earlier that day outside in the snow. Without knowing what you were doing your hand started touching his arm. As your hand started wandering down from his upper arm to his hand you could hear him stop breathing for a moment only for it to get faster afterwards. And when your hand reached his, you felt his fingers entangle with your own.

Steve couldn’t even comprehend what was happening right now at first. While he was laying there he wanted to look at you again before sleeping, only for you to turn around to him as well. And when he felt your little hand touching his arm, he was completely losing his mind. Every cell of his body wanted to kiss you, wanted to cup your beautiful face in his hand, wanted to hold you close to him. It already took him a lot of restraint to stop himself from leaning down any further when you turned around forwards him, but now that you were touching him, it seemed almost impossible.

While your hands were holding each other, you started moving your head and resting it on Steve’s chest, which was rising heavily. While you were listening to his heartbeat that was slowly starting to slow down again, he started to put one arm around you. Steve wasn’t even thinking about what he was doing anymore. His arm was now wrapped around you, holding you close to his body. From time to time his hand would brush over your head until both of you started falling asleep.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Your head was still lying on Steve’s chest, when you woke up the next morning, both of you cuddled close together under the blanket. He was still asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around you making it impossible for you to get up without waking him up. So you decided to stay in bed and relish your closeness to Steve and snuggled even closer to him. The sound of his heartbeat beneath your ear was strangely calming to you, just like the movement of his slowly rising chest.

It took a while till he finally woke up as well. You both knew that the other was awake, but neither of you dared to move first, both secretly loving the closeness to the other. While you were laying there, Steve had to think of you falling asleep in his arms yesterday. You had looked so peaceful as your eyes closed, your arms wrapped around his torso. He had wished this moment would have never ended.

The time you spend snuggled together felt like an eternity and yet way too short at the same time. You wished that you never had to leave this bed – never had to leave him – but you had to get up and make your way to your parents. You tilted your head a bit trying to look at Steve. His hair was tousled and he was looking at you with sleeping eyes.

“Good morning,” was all you were able to say.

“Morning,” he replied a little smile appearing on his face as he watched you. Your eyes caught the slight movement of his mouth and you felt a sudden urge to kiss those lips. But you restrained, not knowing that the same thought had crossed his mind. For a split second you just stared at each other before he realized what was happening and loosened his grip around you.

“We should get up, your parents are probably already waiting for us,” his words pulled your back into reality and away from your fantasies about his lips. You mumbled some sort of agreement and actually got off his chest.

You both got ready in silence neither of you knowing what to say. The car ride to your parents was no different. From time to time on of you would make a comment about what was going to happen that evening, but other than that you spent your time in complete silence. You didn’t know why it was suddenly so hard for you to talk to him. He had been your friend for so long now and you didn’t get how such a small incident could change so much. It hadn’t even happened anything. So why was it so hard for you to keep going as if everything was as usual?

You actually felt some sort of relief when you finally reached your parents’ house. Your mom was so happy to see you when she opened the door and when she hugged you, you felt like she was never going to let you go. Up until this point you hadn’t even noticed how much you had actually missed her.

“Mom, you know that you’ll have to let go at one point,” you said chuckling a bit.

“Don’t be silly, I’m just glad to have you back, I haven’t seen you for such a long time,” she still let you go and turned her head forwards Steve instead and you realized that you hadn’t introduced them to each other.

“Mom, this is Steve, my boyfriend,” you hesitated a moment when saying the last word, but your mother didn’t seem to notice and instead proceeded to hug him as well.

“Steve, I’m so happy you’re here. I was so surprised when y/n told me she was going to bring someone over. I can’t believe she never mentioned you before.”

“Thank you, Mrs. y/l/n. I’m happy as well that I can spend Christmas with your family. Oh, and those are for you,” he handed your mother the flower bouquet he had brought for her.

“They are beautiful, thank you so much. I’ll go get a vase for them. Y/n your dad is upstairs you can go up there and tell him you’re here. I’m sure he didn’t hear the bell ringing, he never hears it,” with that your mom left and you both decided to say hi to your dad. Just like your mom he was overly excited to meet Steve. He didn’t hesitate a second to tell Steve how much he admired him as a child and how excited he was when he found out that Captain America was still alive.

For the rest of the evening you and Steve tried to help your parents wherever you could. Your brothers and their families as well as your cousin and her boyfriend would only arrive later that evening, so it was up to you to help your parents prepare everything for dinner. Which was actually not that easy considering that your mom could be super fastidious when it came to cooking and trusted almost no one on doing it correctly. Steve and you were currently peeling the potatoes when your dad came in and asked Steve to go help him chop some wood.

“Steve seems to be really nice. How could you not tell us about him before?” Your mom started talking the moment the two men had left the house.

“Mom, I told you we wanted to keep it secret,” you and Steve had talked about what you should tell your family when they started asking questions about your “relationship”, but you still weren’t really excited to answer them, fearing that your parents might notice that it was all a lie.

“Yes, but I don’t get why you would do that. He’s charming, well-mannered, polite, good looking and such a kind person, I don’t get why you would want to keep him hidden from us. What did you think we would say?”

“It’s not because of you. With his job we just weren’t sure if this would actually work out between the two of us so we didn’t want to make it official earlier.”

The rest of the afternoon went on the same way. Your mother kept asking you questions and you were trying to answer them without showing that you two were actually just faking this relationship. You were glad when your brothers arrived and she started asking him about his life instead of you. Even though the arrival of your brother meant a break from all the questions for you it also meant and increase ((an increase? or an increase of attention?)) for Steve now that your nephews and your niece were constantly following him around.

Everyone else arrived soon as well and the house was now filled with people. Your cousin Emma was the last to arrive and when she did, dinner was almost ready. All of you sat around the table when your mother brought in the food. Everyone soon started eating the delicious goose your mother had prepared all day. Emma and her boyfriend were talking about going on vacation on New Years Eve and your niece and your nephews told you about all the things they had wished for Christmas. Your niece was currently trying to explain you about the game she wanted, when your aunt turned to you and Steve.

“So, tell me, y/n, how did you two met?” The moment she had spoken those words everyone else at the table suddenly turned dead silent waiting for your answer. Your dad who had occupied Steve again up until this point turned to you. Your brother and his husband stopped trying to explain your nephew why Santa Clause was coming tomorrow and not today. And even Emma managed to shut up for once about how much everyone at her job had loved her last marketing idea. You took a look at Steve. Earlier you had agreed that you would tell them the actual story of how you had met and just change a few details here and there.

“Well, uh, we met at work. I was improving some old sketches when he came in,” you still remembered that day in all of it’s details. It was the time before Christmas and the number of burglaries and pickpocketing was increasing giving the police a lot of work. Everyday you had various people waiting for you trying to describe you the things they noticed about their robber. Unfortunately, most of them only grasped a short glimpse at them before they got away, giving you a hard time drawing faces with such incomplete descriptions. You were trying your best to improve the last sketch, when the next person walked in and to your surprise that person was Steve.

“Were you doing Avenger stuff there?” Your nephew asked excited.

“No, I was just out with a friend, when we saw a group of guys snatching wallets from people’s pockets. We didn’t want to let them get away, so we caught them and called the police. But unfortunately, one of them could escape so we had to go to the police department to give them a description of the guy,” Steve’s mind wandered back to the day. He and Nat had been out, when they saw the five guys. Normally it wouldn’t have taken long for them to get them, but the five recognised them quickly and where running away. One of them managed to escape into a big crowd of people making it impossible for the two Avengers to get him. When Steve arrived at the police department, he was hoping to get out there quickly. At least until he saw the composite sketch artist.

“I was drawing the face to his description and he gave me a compliment on it,” you had people tell you that your drawing looked just like the person they saw a lot and every compliment made you happy of course, but after a while they just seemed to pass by. But for some reason it was different this time. When Steve told you, he liked your drawing there was a bit more to it. So, you told him that you had studied art at college and always wanted to do something creative. Unfortunately, creativity doesn’t get paid all to good most of the time, so you got the job at the police. Steve told you that he studied fine arts in college and that he had trouble getting a job.

You were so happy to have someone to talk to about this back then. Your family had always been judgemental about your choice to major in arts and they were pretty relieved when you got a “normal” job instead of taking another risk. Therefore, you couldn’t really “complain” to them about not being able to be creative enough in your job. But Steve seemed to understand your worries and problems.

“You know I studied art in college as well, so we kind of just ended up talking about this,” Steve remembered how you started talking about your time in college. He hadn’t really talk about his art career with many people since he “came back”. He remembered how nice it was to meet someone who was interested in him as a person and not in the shield. He remembered meeting someone who wanted to talk to and get to know to Steve Rogers and not Captain America. He remembered the spark of joy in your eyes when you talked about what you had actually wanted to do. He remembered finally feeling completely comfortable around someone new. He remembered everything.

“I don’t even don’t how long we talked, but it felt like forever. Then we just kept meeting each other and the rest is history,” you thought about all the times you two had met comfortable and secure you had always felt. It hadn’t never crossed your mind that you two could have started dating, you had always seen him as a friend and nothing else. But thinking back at all those times you were able to talk to him about things you weren’t able to tell everyone else and thinking back to last night when you were snuggled up close to each other, you started thinking about what would be if you two weren’t just fake dating. What if this would be reality? What if you could wake up to him every morning like you did today?

Before you could think about this too much you got pulled back into reality, by your mother loudly saying; “Well, isn’t that wonderful? You two are too cute.”

After that everyone when back to their normal chatting. You didn’t know if it was just because of your thoughts from earlier, but for some reason you felt like Steve was smiling at you more than usual. And for some reason you couldn’t help it, but smile as well every time you looked at him.

It was late evening when you all decided that you should all go to bed. Luckily, your parent’s house was big enough for all of you to stay there. You and Steve would sleep in your old room, but only when you opened the door it hit you that you two would have to share a be again. At least it was a king-sized bed, but you still couldn’t believe how this thought hadn’t come to you before. As you closed the door behind you, you looked at your bed. Steve had noticed your stare and was following your gaze.

“Well at least we got enough blankets this time,” was all he said, making you laugh.

You both got ready for bed quickly and because your room had a bath on its own you didn’t have to wait for all the others as well. You were already laying in bed checking a few messages from your friends, when he came in and snuggled under his blanket. Steve turned out the light, but just like last night moonlight was coming through the thin fabric of the curtains only that it was way brighter than last night. You rolled around facing Steve who was also looking at you. The moonlight illuminated his face giving you a wonderful look at his perfect feature. You couldn’t help it, but smile again.

“I’m glad you came with me.”

“I’m glad I came as well,” he smiled at you, “Even though I feel like we didn’t really stop your family from asking questions we just gave them new ones.”

“That’s not what I meant,” you chuckled a bit, but then started to blush, “It’s just that I… I really like you being here…with me,” you could feel your heartbeat rising and your body suddenly starting to shiver.

“I really like being with you as well,” his voice was soft, his words sounding so truthful and honest. Your hand started wandering to his, slowly caressing it with your fingers. He started shifting his hand under your touch and you thought he was going to entangle his fingers with yours, when he suddenly pulled it away. Did you just ruin it? You felt so stupid. What if you misinterpreted everything? But before you could wish to disappear right on the spot, you saw his hand moving forward your face.

He softly brushed aside a strand of your hair, cupping your cheek with his hand. You looked him deep into his eyes, moving your head forwards him a bit. His face came closer to yours as well and suddenly you were so close to each other that you could feel his hot breath on your lips. Your hands moved up to his shoulders, while his hand was still on your face. With one final small movement forwards each other your lips finally met.

Hesitantly at first you both started to kiss. You felt his hand shifting from your face to your back to pull you closer to him. Your bodies pressed closely to each other your hands started wandering to his head, your fingers playing with his blond hair. Soon your kisses started to become more and more intense. You pushed him back a bit so that he was laying with his back down now, your legs straddled around his waist. From your new position you both could get a way better grip at one another. Your hands moving to his arms, your fingertips tracing along his biceps, while his hands started wandering up and down your sides.

You started kissing his jaw and placed a path of small kisses down his neck. A loud groan escaped his lips, when you started sucking a bit at the skin at the crook of his neck. You stopped kissing his neck to look at him. Your eyes met and he immediately pulled you down, his fingers tangled in your hair. The kiss was so much more intense than before and you willingly gave in to it.

Steve’s mind was spinning. He had wanted to kiss you so bad when you were laying next to each other in that motel. All day he had wondered about what would happen if you two had to share a bed again. But he would have never thought that this would happen. Back at the dinner table he had to think of how much he enjoyed being with you and how he could only dream about being as close to you as he was now. He didn’t want to miss a bit of it. He didn’t want to miss the sweet taste of your lips. He didn’t want to miss how soft your skin felt. He didn’t want to miss the little moan you made when he kissed your neck like you did with his.

You went on kissing each other what felt like an eternity. At one point you eventually stopped, your foreheads resting on each other. It was strange, you had seen him as a friend for so long and now you found yourself laying on top of him wishing for him to never let you go. You rested your head on his chest, your hands still roaming over his body, while his arms snuggled around you holding you as close to him as possible.

For the rest of the night you just lay there snuggled together like that. From time to time Steve would place a single kiss on your forehead making you wrap your arms even tighter around him. You were so tired and yet you didn’t want to sleep, not wanting to shorten this wonderful moment. And yet you did fall asleep at one point, feeling more comfortable than ever before.

When you woke up the next morning it wasn’t like the day before. There was no awkwardness, just tenderness while you two kissed each other after waking up. Outside you could already hear the loud screams of the children who just found their presents under the Christmas tree. And even though you wished you could have stayed in bed all day like that you had to get up. You two quickly got ready and headed downstairs.

While your nephews and niece were unwrapping all their presents, you sat on the couch still snuggled close together, when he handed you something. It seemed to be a rolled-up piece of paper and you looked at him surprised and confused not knowing what it was. You unrolled it and immediately started to smile. It was a picture of you that Steve drew. But not just any picture. You realized the outfit you were wearing and the room you were in, it was a picture of the day you met. You couldn’t even put into words how much you loved this. Instead you just turned to him, pulling him down for a deep kiss. Both of you being so caught up in the moment that you didn’t even realize the mistletoe above your heads.


End file.
